The Night Sky
by MidnightsMaiden14
Summary: How far will Slade go before he's pushed it too far? And how many times are Raven and Robin going to risk their lives for each other? Love, Action, Fighting...Ugh. Fluff: RAExROB
1. Diamonds and Darts

**The Night Sky****  
****This is the first Teen Titans story We've ever written so, please, be nice about it. Read and Review, though. Tell us what you think and if you want to see something in the story. Maybe, if we feel like it, we'll find a way to stick it in, somehow.  
****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans or anything in it. But we do own an imagination, which we used to write this story…So it's ours…not Yours. Got it? Thanks. 

**Dedication: **To my little sister, who hated the pairing of RobRae and finally confessed that she did. LOVE YA JEN! –Big Hug- (From Jessica)  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter One – Diamonds and Darts  


**  
**

The diamond was bigger than any other that Beastboy had ever seen. It shined when any single little light touched it. To him, it seemed to delicate to even touch – As if it would fall to pieces by a slight tap of a finger nail.  
The Diamonds name was the "Night Sky…"

"BEASTBOY!" Robin demanded, while trying to fight off Slade. "ANY TIME NOW!"

Beastboy, in his giant, green bear form, gently picked up the glistening jewel anyways, and ran. He hid the 'Night Sky' within his fur and protected it as he ran. 

Robin swung a long pole around at Slade, trying to keep him away. He dropped the pole when, suddenly, Slade disappeared. Everyone paused, waiting for the slightest sign of their foe….But he was nowhere to be seen. Robin sighed and turned around, "Well, I guess that's over."  
But then again, Raven, who was off to the side a bit, saw Slade. He was aiming a single fiery dart at the Titan's leader. She had to do something.

"ROBIN!"  
Robin saw it coming, but didn't have much time to move. The dart was flying towards with incredible speed. Raven took a dive_(A/N: Okayyyy). _She pushed Robin out of the way before the dart could pierce his chest. They both landed with a thump on the ground.

It took a second for Raven's vision to come back, but as soon as it did, she could feel a sharp pain in her leg. She looked down at it.  
The dart had hit her leg and was stuck there. It pierced her right below the knee, and blood was flowing freely. Robin also saw this and he wanted to attack Slade, but when he looked up, he was gone. So, instead, Robin ripped off part of his cape and tried wrapping up part of Raven's leg. Then he picked her up and turned to the others.  
"Let's Get Home."  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**  
In the infirmary, in the Titans Tower, Raven sat on a small bed. Cyborg and Robin examined her leg.  
"It's gotta come out," Cyborg said. "Her leg could get infected if it doesn't."

Robin understood clearly. So then, he gently wrapped his hand around the dart and gave it a small tug. Raven yelled. He let go of it.  
"Sorry," Robin said to Raven. "I'm not trying to hurt you."

Again, he wrapped his hand around the dart and as gently as possible, started to pull it out. Raven winced as Robin tried to pull it out, she tried not to yell.  
"OW!"

"It's alright. It's alright," Robin soothed. "It's out, okay?"  
Cyborg stopped the bleeding and bandaged her wounded leg. She was a bit shaky on it, but surely enough, she could walk. She also knew it would be sore for a while, belt with the dart out, it was feeling okay at the moment.  
Robin sat on the bed and watched as the dark girl limped out. He felt bad for her.

"That was one brave thing she did," Cyborg sighed.  
"Yeah," Robin agreed.

He thought about her. There _was_ something about Raven that had been making him think lately. 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**How's that for as first chapter? We'll be working on the story some more. So please Review! And please, if you're hating it, don't review at all. We don't like Flames.

Truly,  
Jessica and Bryn


	2. A New Feeling

Okay. This is Jessica here. I'm so sorry for not getting this chapter up sooner. I was supposed to have it up a few days ago. But I got really busy. School, Basketball, Bonfires, etc. So, again: Sorry for taking so long. XD  
Anyways, here's chapter two. And I would like to thank everybody who has complimented WITHOUT FLAMES.  
Bryn and I will try to make the chapter longer, by the way, but I hope you like this one!

Here goes.  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Chapter Two – A New Feeling**

"Oh, please, Friend Robin!" Starfire begged him later on that night. "PLEASE! Play couch potato with us!"  
"Star—"  
"PLEASE?!"

She made the cutest face, that was almost irresistible….But he was too strong to give into THAT, "Star, I'm not really up to it tonight," he said calmly. "Maybe next time."  
Starfire's big peppy smile became a large frown, and she slowly turned around and sulked over to the couch.  
"Dude—" Beastboy began.  
"Maybe next time," Robin repeated himself.

Robin walked out of the main room and into the dark hallway. Then he made another turn and closed his bedroom door as he entered the room. He sat down at his desk and fell into some deep thinking. He thought about how Raven had saved him that day. Surely, he knew he had to thank her for that – Soon. The scene played over, over, and over in his mind. Slade. The dart. Raven.  
That blew it! He had to do something right now, or at least say something to her. He got up from the chair and left his room.  
Quietly, he entered the main room where everyone was sitting on the couch watching a blood-and-gore movie. Starfire was shaking. He almost laughed, but kept control of himself. He approached Raven and held out his hand, she accepted it and he helped her off the couch. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" He requested.  
"Yeah, sure," Raven said in her usual monotone.  
Her monotone made him feel nervous, for some apparent reason. 

They stood on the top of the Titans Tower, the chilly autumn air swooshed by their faces.  
"Well?" Raven said.  
"That was a really brave thing that you did today, Raven," Robin replied. "I don't believe I ever thanked you for saving my life."  
She sighed, "Don't worry about it. That's what friends are for."

They were silent for a few seconds. All that could be heard was the whistling of the wind, and a few car horns here and there. Robin couldn't stop staring at Raven. She was so beautiful, so calm, and she just seemed so…perfect.  
"Rae?"  
"Yes?"  
"Haven't you ever thought about….being….M-more than just friends?"

Raven's heart skipped a beat, "Um…Well, I….guess…sort of."  
Robin stepped closer to her, he reach out, grabbing her hands softly, and holding them up. Raven's heart was thumping so hard and so loud that she thought it would pop right out of her chest. She could feel her face turning to pink as she stared into her leader's mask.  
Then he lifted one hand to her cheek, and smiled gently. Still, she just stared. So he leaned in, and pressed his lips against hers, at first she resisted, but then she began to kiss him back. She pulled her arms around his neck and his were around her waist. Their bodies were pressed together.  
Raven wasn't much for letting people touch her, but this almost seemed different, for some reason. 

_CRASH!!!_

Startled, the two broke apart, moving away from each other as fast as possible. Followed by the loud crashing, were the voices of two of the Titans: Cyborg and Beastboy.

"BOOYA!" Came Cyborg. By the sound of it, it was obvious that they had broken out into a video game war and obviously, Cyborg also won…again.  
"YOU OWE ME EIGHT BUCKS!"

And the yelling went on. Robin couldn't help but let out a small laugh, as he ran his fingers through his hair. Raven tried to manage a small grin, but failed terribly, she pulled her hood over her head, hiding the blush that stained her pale cheeks.  
"Well," Raven said after managing to find her voice. "W-We should go….Calm them down…I guess."  
Robin nodded and followed her to the elevator. The were quiet all the way back down to the main room. 

The elevator dinged and the door opened and revealed the totally chaotic main room. Raven and Robin stepped out and started at the scene.

Beastboy and Cyborg were practically killing each other on the floor, while Starfire was being amused by it all and hanging upside down over the back of the couch. The crash, by the way, was a table that _used _to sit near the wall. It had three out of four legs broken off. 

**Flashback**

Beastboy's character blew up on the screen.  
"BOOYA!" Cyborg shouted in victory. "I won! You owe me eight bucks!"  
"NU-UH" Beastboy was angry.  
"Yeah-HUH!" Cyborg argued. "That's the fourth time I beat you! Two bucks per round, Dude!"

Beastboy jumped off the couch and threw the remote control at the metal side of Cyborg's head.  
Starfire burst out laughing.  
Cyborg heard the echo of the remote hitting his head. It went on and on. And when he stopped, he jumped off the couch, and tackled Beastboy.

The rolled across the floor, wrestling with each other.

_CRASH!!!  
_

There goes the table. 

**End of Flashback  
**

"GUYS!" Robin shouted.

Silence.  
Everyone looked up at the team leader, who was glaring at all of them. Suddenly, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Starfire were all upright on the couch and playing another round on the Play Station.  
"So," Cyborg said, as Beastboy's character blew up again. "What did you two possibly need to talk about?"  
"Business," Robin seethed.  
"What kind?" Starfire butted in.  
"The kind you talk about," Raven stated.  
"Oh."

Raven looked around the room, "I'm going to bed."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Raven laid on her bed quietly, staring out at the fading stars, as the sun began to rise. Another day was beginning. She sighed and looked over at her clock.  
It was almost six in the morning, and the house was quiet. Perfect reading time.  
She got out of bed and changed into her leotard. She grabbed her book and headed for the door.

She did not notice as her window came open. But then, she froze. Something didn't feel right. She turned around and saw a dark figure standing there. Her eyes widened in fear. The person covered her mouth before she had the chance to scream… 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Oooooh. Dun Dun Dun.  
Well, that's the third chapter, I hope you like it. I'll be telling Bryn that it's her turn to type something up. Haha. Please kindly review and we'll have the third chappie up soon, I hope.**

All the best,  
Jessica (and Bryn)


End file.
